


Body Paint

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, but its kind of perfect, clones love all kinds of touch, hardcase ended up such a shy baby, heavy gunners in love, painting is fun, which can turn into all sorts of extracurricular activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hardcase finds some body paint. Hevy is perfectly content to let him experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from tumblr courtesy of [fandumbandflummery](http://fandumbandflummery.tumblr.com/). This was a lot of fun. I love these two heavy gunners.

“Hey, Hevy, got a question for you.”

Hevy turned at Hardcase’s voice. “Hey Had’ika! Sure, what’s up?”

“Well,” Hardcase dragged the word out for a good three seconds, which meant he wasn’t sure how his question was going to be taken.

Hevy smiled, those were usually the best questions, “Out with it.”

Hardcase smiled shyly back, “I happened across some body paint, and I was curious if you would let me add to the beautiful art already you’ve already got.”

Hevy raised an eyebrow, “‘Happened’ across some body paint, huh?”

A faint blush spread across Hardcase’s cheeks. “Okay, I asked Jesse to get me some after he told me how gorgeous Kix looked. I just couldn’t get the thought of you out of my head.”

Hevy leaned forward and and placed a kiss on Hardcase’s nose. “Absolutely, sounds like fun.”

Hardcase beamed at him with a smile that could light up an entire flagship. 

Hevy took off the top half of his blacks and laid back on the bunk, smiling as Hardcase pulled out a little pot of 501st blue paint. Hevy would have to ask Jesse how he was able to get such a specific color later.

Hardcase sat down, straddling Hevy’s thighs. He dipped a couple of his fingers into the pot, “I wasn’t able to get any brushes, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Hevy smirked up at him, Hardcase knew quite well how much Hevy loved his hands on him.

Hardcase smiled back and started tracing out designs with the paint. He started at Hevy’s collarbone working his way down his chest and abdomen.  He worked around Hevy’s existing tattoo, painting in spirals and whorls, recalling the some of the designs he had tattooed onto his own body.

Hevy loved the feeling of Hardcase’s hands roaming his skin. It was similar to when he was tracing his tattoos, but not quite. Hardcase’s focus was slightly different, more focused, than curious intensity from before. Sometimes it would tickle as Hardcase passed over sensitive areas. Other areas, created a certain other kind of interest, but Hevy shoved that aside for later. Allowing Hardcase to finish what he started. 

Hevy could get used to this, the wet paint drying on his skin was such a unique sensation. It was calming and relaxing. Hardcase’s calloused, but gentle hands tracing over his body. Hevy hadn’t realized he had even closed his eyes until Harcase kissed him on the forehead. 

“How do I look?” Hevy asked, trying to look down his chest.

“Beautiful. Like always.” Hevy would never be over the reverence in Hardcase’s voice when he talked about him like that. Rather than say anything though, he just pulled Hardcase down for a kiss. Hevy could feel Hardcase’s growing interest. 

“How about we find another use for that paint?” Hevy almost waggled his eyebrows, but figured he didn’t even need to.

“That,  _ cyar’ika _ , is an excellent idea. Jesse mentioned that it is safe for  _ all _ activities.” Hardcase did waggle his eyebrows, the adorable bastard.

“Kix, made this didn’t he?” Hardcase smiled in reply. “We’ll have to find a way to thank him later.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of  _ something _ .”  
  
Hevy laughed at all the implications of that sentence, before Hardcase kissed him breathless and promptly forgot about everything else but the two of them.


End file.
